


A Consort Doesn't Have A Choice

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [431]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consort Sam Winchester, Dark, Evil Crowley, Evil Dean Winchester, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Would you consider a DeanXSamXCrowley drabble? Crowley reigns as King of Hell, with his Knight Dean at his side. He decides to bring Sam into the fold, as a figurehead to appease the remaining of Lucifer's loyalists. He has Dean kidnap Sam and the two tell him this, but wants no part of it. Crowley has himself and Dean show Sam that he doesn't have a choice, and they force themselves on him as part of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Consort Doesn't Have A Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Ever since Dean joined Crowley in ruling over Hell, there weren’t that many demons who would try to question Crowley’s authority, though there were still some. Mostly demons who were loyal to Lucifer, which was ridiculous, since he was locked back up in the cage.

“Dean.” Crowley ordered. “Find your brother. He was supposed to be Lucifer’s vessel right? So if he was with us, as a diplomat….”

“The loyalist would listen.” Dean said. “I’ll be back with Sam.”

It didn’t take long to find Sam, who had been trying to hide away, but Dean managed to take Sam back fairly easily, knocking him out for the journey.

When Sam awoke, he found himself on a bed, and he groaned, holding his head in his hands.

“Heya Sammy. Sorry about the blow to the head. It was easier to bring you back without you fussin’ the whole way.”

“Dean?” Sam grunted, looking up to see his brother grinning, leaning against a wall. Sam turned his head and Crowley was sitting in a chair.

“You….this was your idea, wasn’t it?” Sam growled, starting to get up.

Crowley flicked his hand and Sam was forced back down on the bed.

“Why do you want me?” Sam asked, looking up at Crowley.

“Diplomatic reasons.” Crowley said, getting up and walking over. Dean followed suit quickly, and soon the two were standing on the opposite sides of the bed.

“What?” Sam asked.

“We want your help.” Dean said. “We want you to help bring in the Lucifer Loyalist, bring them over to our side.” Dean said, leaning down, hand running through Sam’s hair, until Sam jerked his head away.

“No, I’m not helping anyone.” Sam growled, looking from Dean to Crowley. “I won’t. I refuse. I’m not going to be your  _consort_.”

“That so.” Crowley laughed, and a bad feeling grew in Sam. “I’m afraid that you don’t really have a choice, Moose.”

Crowley crawled over to one side of Sam, and Dean to the other.

Crowley’s hand palmed at Sam’ crotch, and Sam whimpered, starting to struggle, only to have Crowley and Dean pin him down with their powers.

“No!” Sam shouted, trying to fight the demonic hold the two had on him, as they started to strip Sam.

When Sam was naked, Crowley and Dean started biting on marks, making Sam cry out.

“Don’t fight Sammy.” Dean murmured softly, lips trailing up to Sam’s. “It’ll be easier for you.”

“Dean…don’t please. Please, Dean.” Sam begged, whimpering when Crowley sucked down his soft cock. “No….stop this.”

“Sorry Sammy. No can do.” Dean said, lips pressing to Sam’s, biting and nibbling.

Sam felt Crowley’s mouth leave, until he felt a spit slick finger prodding at his hole.

“No!” Sam cried out around Dean’s mouth. “No, no, please!”

“I told you, Sam.” Crowley said. “You don’t have a choice here. We’re only showing you that.” Crowley said.

Sam whimpered when he felt the finger manage to slide in, and he watched Dean move back, freeing his cock.

“Dean, don’t.” Sam whispered. “Don’t do this.”

“Sam, you’re ours now. Might as well accept it. Now open your mouth for my cock, before I have to force it.” Dean said.

Sam whimpered again, and shut his eyes, but he opened his mouth, feeling Dean slide how far he could go before Sam gagged.

“Don’t worry Sammy. We’ll train you to take a cock in your mouth.” Dean murmured. Crowley’s finger pumped in and out of Sam’s ass, his mouth lowering back to Sam’s still soft cock, while Dean fucked Sam’s mouth.

“And we’ll teach you how to really enjoy this.” Crowley said, before his lips sealed back around Sam’s cock, and he sunk down on it.


End file.
